Quedate hasta donde estas manos puedan llegar
by Gin Ichimaru Matsumoto
Summary: Algo así, es como me imagino a los miembros de Oración Seis, en un mundo sin magia. Espero que les guste, mas adelante les traeré, la continuación, luego de siete años. :)
1. Algo mas que una vecina

**Algo más que una vecina**

**Capitulo I**

Él es un huérfano, otro chico solitario de pocas palabras, algo reservado. Vive en uno de los tantos barrios de esta cuidad, trabajaba en una construcción, debido a que su aspecto algo callejero y su actitud algo arisca, no le facilitaba el conseguir trabajo y relacionarse con las demás personas. También asistía al instituto. Era de pocos amigos, una chica linda y coqueta llamada Ángel, un chico huérfano igual que el conocido como Racer, debido a su adicción por las carreras de motocicleta y por ultimo otro chico que sufría de anemia, llamado Mayonaka, solo ellos, sus únicos amigos.

Su cabello con ciertos reflejos rojizos y su piel canela, de ojos azules. Después de las 4:30 pm, este chico reservado siempre esperaba a una persona después de clase, Esta persona era Kinana, una pequeña joven, unos dos años menor que él. Ella era su vecina, él siempre la esperaba a que saliera de clases, ya que eran de salones distintos. Todos los días el la acompañaba a casa, la pequeña Kinana no sabia porque este joven siempre le esperaba y mucho menos el por que le acompañaba a su casa. Él podría ir directo a su trabajo luego de clases, pero el prefería dar toda esa caminata por ella. La chica solo pensaba que era por su seguridad, ya que el barrio donde vivían no era muy seguro que se diga, acaso aquel chico se preocupaba por ella, muchas veces ella intento entablar conversación con el joven pero estos intentos eran fallidos ya que el la ignoraba por completo. Sin saber el secreto que este joven callaba en su interior.

Así continuo el tiempo en esa rutina, hasta que la pequeña Kinana, se había cansado de la actitud del joven. Y decidió acercarse un poco mas a él, ella iba al parque con sus amigos después de llegar a casa. Un día, en ves de ir al parque fue tras el joven sin que el la viera. Al seguirle ella sintió algo de pena por el, al observarle trabajar en dicha construcción. El trabajo era pesado pero a el no parecía importarle, después de todo él debía de sustentar sus gastos. En un banquillo cercano ella le espero hasta la hora de salida, el con una leve expresión de sorpresa al verla fuera.

Pero que haces aquí? – Dijo el joven mientras se le acercaba.

Por fin hablas, pensé que eras mudo – Dijo ella feliz.

Solo quería esperarte, tu me esperas luego de clases así que yo te espero a ti luego del trabajo – Le decía ella mientras sonreía.

Joder, ya es tarde… mejor vámonos – Dijo el joven mientras le tomaba de la muñeca.

Comenzaron a caminar a casa, Kinana estaba algo apenada, pensó que su acción le había molestado al joven. Este chico al percatarse de la expresión de la pequeña, intenta charlar con ella.

Creo que nunca me eh presentado, Mi nombre es Erik– Dijo el mientras le soltaba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

La pequeña se sorprendió al oír el nombre del joven.

Me llamo Kinana – Dijo la pequeña mientras su rostro retomaba su particular sonrisa.

Lindo nombre – Dijo el joven, intentando ser amable.

Quieres un helado? – Dije algo apenado el joven.

Si… Me gustaría, que sea de vainilla por favor – Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Esa carita, esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan luminosos como dos esmeraldas y su cabello cortó color violeta, con un leve contoneo al caminar. Solo eso basto para que el joven pelirrojo, tomara una leve sonrisa, algo que él había casi olvidado hacer, sonreír.

Llegaron a la heladería frente al parque, luego se sentaron en un banco de aquel parque ya casi vacío debido a la hora. El momento continuo sin palabras, ella disfrutaba de su helado como si fuese su primer helado. El con seriedad se deleitaba con el helado, mientras observaba a la pequeña, su rostro solo emanaba felicidad y una paz que el sin darse cuenta disfrutaba mucho.

Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que ya te lleve a casa – Dijo el mientras tiraba la paleta del helado a la basura.

Tienes razón – Dijo la pequeña, terminando su helado sin perder su constante sonrisa.

Se levantaron y retomaron su camino a casa.

Eh oído que te llaman Cobra... Porqué? – Dijo Kinana con un gesto algo pensativo.

Es mi animal favorito y debido a eso mis amigos me apodaron así, Cobra – Dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado.

Entonces puedo llamarte Cobra? – Dijo la pequeña sonrojada.

Supongo que si, después de todo eres una amiga – Dijo el joven.

El llegar a la casa de la pequeña Kinana, no les había tomado mucho ya que su casa quedaba cerca del parque. Ella observo que Cobra aun seguía a su lado, siempre al llegar el seguía de largo a su casa. Ella se acerca a tocar el timbre, luego de unos segundos, abren la puerta, resulta ser la mama de Kinana, con cierto gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Donde estabas Kinana? – Dijo la mama de la pequeña.

Disculpe las molestia, a sido mi culpa que llegara tarde – Dijo el joven, bajando su cabeza como reverencia.

Estaba en el parque y pensé en invitarle un helado y debido a eso se tarde un poco en llegar – Dijo el joven, mientras alzaba su cabeza.

Tu eres el chico de al lado, el que siempre a compaña a mi Kinana luego de clase – Dijo la mama, mientras su preocupación se dispersaba.

Si, me llamo Erik, es un placer – Dijo Cobra con seriedad.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Erik y que no se repita esto de llegar tarde eh – Se escucho decir de la mama.

No habrá más problemas con eso Señora – Dijo el joven.

Esta bien, ahora pasa Kinana, la cena esta casi lista – Dijo la mama con naturalidad.

Vale, hasta mañana Cobra – Dijo la pequeña mientras entraba y agitaba su mano.

Hasta mañana… Kinana – Dijo Cobra.

Cobra se había quitado un peso de encima, ya que pensó que creía que le iría mal con la mama de Kinana, por llegar tarde.


	2. El primer acercamiento

**El primer acercamiento**

**Capitulo II**

Al día siguiente en el instituto, todo continúo con su habitual normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo. En el comedor, Cobra intenta ubicar a Kinana en alguna de las mesas, a lo lejos le ve sola en una de las mesas de una de las esquinas. Con bandeja en mano, él se acerca para hacerle compañía, ya que se le ase un poco extraño que ella este sola en el comedor.

Puedo sentarme? – Dijo el, esperando una respuesta de la pequeña.

S… si – Se oyó decir a la pequeña mientras tartamudeaba.

Él se sienta frente a ella, el sin mas comienza a devorar su almuerzo, ella se sorprende al ver como come el, dejando escapar una leve carcajada.

Sucede algo- Dijo Cobra con la boca llena.

Nada – Dijo la pequeña retomando su bandeja.

Continuaron almorzando hasta que dicha acción se interrumpió por la llegada de unos extraños para los ojos de Kinana.

Vaya vaya, comer así de rápido, podrías atragantarte Cobra – Dijo uno de los recién llegados.

La pequeña Kinana les miraba con cierta incógnita, no sabia quienes eran esas personas.

Racer, llegas tarde – Dijo Cobra con la boca llena.

Termina de digerir la comida en tu boca y luego habla – Dijo una chica que estaba al lado de Racer.

Terminen de sentarse – Dijo un chico de cabello negro, mientras se sentaba, más que sentarse parecía que quisiera acostarse.

Los otros dos, tomaron asiento. Racer el chico adicto a las carreras de motocicleta, con anteojos oscuros y con una cresta rubia. Ángel, la chica coqueta, de piel tan blanca como su cabello y Mayonaka, el chico con anemia, de ojos rojos y cabello negro algo despeinado debido a que siempre se queda dormido donde pueda.

Quien es la niña?.. Cobra – Dijo Ángel mientras la veía.

Es mi vecina, y como veras le hago compañía en el almuerzo – Dijo el pelirrojo sin para de comer.

Mi nombre es Mayonaka, mucho gusto – Dijo el dormilón, con su mano extendida hacia la pequeña sin levantar su rostro recostado de la mesa.

Kinana, es un placer – Dijo la pequeña apenada.

Ángel – Dijo la chica, con una picada de ojo.

Puedes llamarme Racer pequeña – Dijo el chico de anteojos.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos –Dijo Kinana sonriente.

Sin mas, Ángel entablo una amplia conversación con la pequeña Kinana, intentando conocerle mejor y que se sintiera a gusto en el grupo, Racer le siguió el juego y se inmiscuyo en la conversación, mientras Cobra terminaba su comida y Mayonaka sin participar se quedo dormido.

Al terminar la hora de almorzar, se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas de clases.

Hasta luego Kinana –Dijo Ángel.

Hasta luego chicos – Dijo la pequeña mientras subía las escaleras.

Ya que su aula quedaba en el tercer piso mientras que la de ellos quedaba en el segundo piso, el grupo se dirigía a su aula.

Te llamo Cobra – Dijo Ángel.

Le dejaste que te llamara así – Dijo Racer, con una sonrisa picarona.

Te encariñaste con la pequeña? – Dijo el dormilón.

Si si, llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos – Dijo Cobra, intentando evadir el tema que veía venir, eh intentado evitar sonrojarse.

Ángel y Racer, se rieron por la actitud de Cobra. Ellos sabían que Cobra se empezaba a encariñar de cierta forma extraña con la pequeña Kinana. Sin saberlo, el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir algo más que una simple atracción hacia la pequeña. La inocencia y sobre todo la sonrisa de ella, le brindaban una luz y calidez, una calidez que el jamás había sentido antes. Le iluminaba los días, el sintió la necesidad de sentir aquella luz cada día, cada instante, cada segundo de su vida.

Durante varias semanas, la pequeña Kinana se reunía a menudo con los amigos de Cobra, para hablar. Ella ya les había tomado cariño. Ellos mas que una amiga la vieron como una hermana pequeña y se fueron encariñando con ella. Cobra como siempre manteniendo una mínima distancia con la pequeña, no quería que sus acciones le delataran los sentimientos que mantenía ocultos por ella.

Las nuevas amistades de la pequeña, incluso pensaron en ponerle un apodo.

Veamos, como podríamos llamarte – Dijo Racer pensativo.

No se te ocurre nada Cobra – Dijo Ángel, intentando integrar a Cobra al tema.

No se me ocurre nada – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Que tal Cubelios – Dijo el chico de cabello negro, mientras bostezaba.

Los demás se quedaron mudos y pensativos, por la sugerencia del dormilón.

SIII – Grito la pequeña.

Me gusta el nombre, gracias Mayonaka – Dijo la pequeña animada.

De nada – Dijo el de cabello negro, mientras se acostaba.

Entonces te llamaremos Cubelios – Dijo Ángel.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta llegar el cumpleaños de Cobra. Ángel, junto con los demás pensaron en darle una mini fiesta sorpresa en casa del mismo. Racer, Ángel, Mayonaka y Kinana, le darían una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa. El plan era, después de clase ellos entrarían a casa del pelirrojo mientras él trabajaba y al el llegar le darían la sorpresa, además de que era un viernes 15 de mayo, el cumpliría 17 años de edad, era perfecto. Racer utilizaría la copia de llaves que tenia de la casa de Cobra para emergencias, y que mejor emergencia que esta, Ángel acompaño a casa a Kinana para pedirle permiso a su mama. Ya que eran vecinos no le importaba mucho el que llegara tarde, incluso le dio permiso de quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Habían invitado al tío de Racer, Richard, un hombre algo corpulento de cabello ondulado de color naranja, él ya había ayudado al grupo en diferentes ocasiones. Richard era chef mejor conocido como "Hot Eye", así que le habían dejado todo lo referente a la comida a él. Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Cobra llegase a casa.


	3. La confesion

**La confesión**

**Capitulo III**

Ya hacían casi las 8:00 pm, Cobra estaba por llegar. La casa se había quedado a oscuras y todos a escondidas, el pelirrojo entra a casa algo exhausto, aun sin encender las luces y tirando la mochila a un lado del sofá se oye un quejido.

Auchhh – Se escucha en la oscuridad.

Pero que carajo – Dice el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

En ese instante se encienden las luces, Hot eye las había encendido, Racer y Ángel saltan sobre Cobra, congelado por la sorpresa. Mayonaka estaba acostado en el sofá, quitándose la mochila de encima mientras Kinana, algo apenada se acerca.

Feliz cumpleaños Cobra – Se oye decir a la pequeña entre murmullos.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COBRA – Se escucha gritar a todos los presentes.

Mientras Cobra cae al suelo por el peso de Racer y Ángel, observa a todos los que están presente, con algo de nostalgia y felicidad pero con algo mas, ver a la luz de sus ojos hay presente también, Kinana.

Gracias chicos – Dice el cumpleañero, sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Al levantarse, se enciende la música y comienza la diversión. Racer le da licor al dormilón de Mayonaka para que espabile, aunque se le había pasado un poco la mano. Mientras Hot Eye traía los bocadillos, Mayonaka comienza el karaoke seguido de Racer. Kinana no podía contener la risa, casi quedando sin aire y Ángel algo aturdida, ya que los cantantes no tenían una voz melodiosa que se diga. Cobra también aturdido no pudo aguantar y les abalanzo un almohadazo, que derribo a Mayonaka. Racer siguiéndole comienza una guerra de almohadas, Ángel se une a la lucha.

Kinana trata de apartarse pero Racer le asesta un almohadazo que la saca de sus casillas, Mayonaka se levanta y resulta victima de los almohadazos debido que estaba en medio. Kinana, aprovechando la libertad, toma la almohada más grande y se la abalanza a Racer encima, dejándolo en el suelo. Continúa la guerra de almohadas, con la ayuda de la pequeña Kinana, Mayonaka y ella ganan dejando a Cobra, Ángel y Racer bajo tantas almohadas sin poder moverse. Interviene Hot Eye con los bocadillos y los chicos debido al anterior juego estaban exhaustos y hambrientos, devoran hasta las migajas. Al terminar los aperitivos, Hot Eye se incluye a la diversión con sus chistes que dejan sin aires a todos y luego con las adivinanzas de Mayonaka y Ángel.

Luego de buenos chistes y adivinanzas inimaginables, traen el pastel de cumpleaños. Se apagan las luces y todos se reúnen para cantarle al pelirrojo que estaba intentando hacerse el serio. Mientras el oía a sus amigos cantar, el solo podía pensar en la suerte que tenia en tener a sus raros amigos, mas que eso eran su familia, una que el solo deseaba no perder jamás, ya que ese había sido su deseo al culminar el canto y soplar las velas. Al terminar Racer se sienta junto a Ángel que estaba algo exhausta ya, Mayonaka debido a la bebida se fue al baño mientras Hot Eye se encargaba de repartir el pastel. Cobra se acerca al balcón, Kinana al verle le sigue notando de que el rostro de él es algo diferente al habitual.

Estas bien Cobra? – Dice la pequeña algo dudosa.

Estoy más que bien Kinana – Dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña se acerca a él, situándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su brazo. El notando lo que sucede se sonroja mientras ella solo sonríe y cierra sus ojos. El con su mano le acaricia una mejilla.

Gracias – Dice la pequeña.

Porqué? – Dice el joven de piel canela.

Por cuidar de mí, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí como lo haces tú– Dijo la pequeña, apartando su cabeza y situándola frente a la de él.

Ki…na…na – tartamudeaba el pelirrojo.

En ese momento se intenta acercar Hot Eye a ellos para darles su pieza del pastel, pero se ve detenido por los demás que saben en que dirección va la conversación de Cobra y Kinana. Ángel le tapa la boca y se lo llevan a rastras a la cocina, dejando a los dos tortolos solos.

Ya se hacían las 11:54 pm y el habiente entre Cobra y Kinana se hacia cada vez mas tenso, pero de alguna forma eso a ellos no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, parecía que les agradara. De cierta forma, Kinana quería esto tanto como Cobra, realmente ella le correspondía el sentimiento aquel joven.

Los latidos de ambos se desbordaban, como si sus corazones quisieran salir y chocarse mutuamente. La pequeña estaba más que nerviosa por el momento que estaba encarando, ella sentía algo inexplicable por el, algo que jamás había sentido antes por alguien. Cobra de igual manera estaba nervioso por el momento, ya que solo quería y debía hacer una sola cosa ahora.

Desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore de ti – Dice el pelirrojo, fijando su mirada en ella.

Co…br…a – Se escucha decir a la pequeña, mientras su rostro se pintaba con el color de las manzanas.

Las manos de la pequeña Kinana, temblorosas se posan en las mejillas de aquel joven de piel canela. Ella ya no puede contener sus latidos, como si le empujaran y le manipularan. El rostro de ambos se acerca al punto de sentir sus respiraciones, fundiéndose en una sola. Sin más los labios del joven se posan sobre los labios que temblaban, de Kinana. La pequeña sorprendida, por lo que estaba pasando, ya que ese era su primer beso. Y de igual forma era el de Cobra, por mero impulso él toma a la pequeña entre sus brazos y ella le sigue poniendo sus antebrazos en los hombros de él.

Luego de unos instantes sumergidos en el beso, Cobra aparta sus labios intentando ver el rostro de ella. Pero ella hunde su rostro en el pecho de él, intentando ocultar su rostro que estaba más que rojo. Cobra al notarlo, piensa que fue muy apresurado y una expresión de disgusto hacia si mismo llena su rostro. Kinana bajando sus brazos, sujeta con fuerza la camisa de él y alzando su rostro.

Yo…yo te qui…e…ro – Dijo la pequeña, mientras alzaba su cabeza, con sus rostro todo sonrojado y ojos como dos gotas de agua que están a punto de caer.

Cobra le acaricia una mejilla a la pequeña, intentando hacerle sentir segura y tomándola una vez mas en sus brazos. Kinana solo se apoya en su pecho. Los minutos pasan y Cobra tomando conciencia de la realidad, se aparta con delicadeza y la toma de la mano, para entran a casa y continuar con la fiesta. Y efectivamente la fiesta continuo, hasta que ya todos estaban con mucho sueño, la sala del pelirrojo era espaciosa y con muchos cojines y almohadas, nos les hiso difícil y se acostaron a dormir.


	4. Mas que problemas

**Más que problemas**

**Capitulo IV**

La luz del Sol ya se colaba por la ventana, Mayonaka al percatarse de tanta luz, con mucho esfuerzo se levanta a cerrar las cortinas pero se tropieza con una imagen que a él le pareció linda. Erik y Kinana estaban algo alejados pero les unía sus manos entrelazadas. Mayonaka al ver semejante vista, suelta una leve sonrisa y sin mas cierra las cortinas, retomando su sueño…

Luego del cumpleaños de Cobra, conforme los días fueron pasando, la relación entre el joven de piel canela y la pequeña de ojos esmeralda se fue estrechando más, mas que amigos ya eran novios, lo trataban de mantener en secreto, para evitar las malas lenguas. Kinana no se lo quiso decir a su mama debido a que pensó que no lo toleraría y podría causar problemas, así que dejaría pasar el tiempo hasta tener más edad para decírselo. Por su parte, Cobra, se sentía realizado, ya se le había confesado y sus amigos le apoyaban, estando más unidos que nunca. La típica rutina del pelirrojo se vio interrumpida, por un suceso que mas adelante traería problemas que jamás habría pensado. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa luego de salir del trabajo, observo a una persona tirada del otro lado de la cera. Al verle, él se acerca en su ayuda, se queda perplejo al reconocer a la persona, era Racer que estaba golpeado. Observo que sus heridas no eran la gran cosa, se lo monta a sus espaldas y lo lleva a casa para atender sus leves heridas y una explicación a esto.

Llegaron a casa y recuesta a Racer en el sofá y con algunas gasas, alcohol y hielo atiende las heridas de su amigo, al percatarse del dolor provocado por el tacto de Cobra, Racer despierta.

Ahhh, duele – Dice el herido.

Callate – Dice el pelirrojo en forma de regaño.

Dime que coño te ah pasado? – Pregunta el pelirrojo en total seriedad y autoridad.

Buehhh… es que yo…- Se escucha decir a Racer, como si no quisiese decir nada relacionado con lo sucedido.

Como tú quieras – Le responde enojado Cobra, notando el tartamudeo de Racer.

Racer nota el enojo, pero a la vez la preocupación de Cobra y decide contarle lo que sucedió. Resulta que Racer había apostado dinero en una carrera de motocicletas, mucho dinero, cuya carrera el pierde y debido al exorbitante monto apostado, Racer tuvo que dar su preciada motocicleta la cual no fue suficiente para cubrir la deuda, así que le habían dado una gran golpiza y que debía pagar la deuda en una semana. Cobra la da un gran regaño al perdedor, por haber hecho semejante estupidez, ahora solo podía pensar en como conseguir el dinero para ayudar a ese idiota.

Cuanto te falta por pagar? – Pregunta el pelirrojo enojado.

Como unos 450.000 yenes – Dice el perdedor.

Joder, ni con todos mis ahorros llego a la mitad – Proclama el pelirrojo pensativo.

Tomando en cuanto ya la hora, deciden descansar y discutir el tema con los demás chicos a ver que dicen y así ver como darle solución al problema de Racer.

Al dia siguiente, como es de costumbre el grupo se reúne en el almuerzo, Kinana nota a Cobra mas serio de lo normal y con inquietud al ver el mal estado de Racer se empieza a preocupar. Mayonaka y Ángel, terminan de llegar. Después del extenso sermón de Ángel, Racer se disculpa por haberlos preocupado y por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por ayudarle. Kinana, como siempre trata de amenizar las cosas, los demás discuten como conseguir el dinero, ya que era demasiado dinero para que unos estudiantes de preparatoria pudieran conseguir en una semana.

Déjenmelo a mi – Dice Mayonaka, mientras se va a hacer una llamada.

Cierto, Mayonaka es hijo de Brain, el dueño de Oración Seis, una empresa de publicidad muy exitosa, tal ves él pueda conseguir el dinero – Dijo Ángel con alegría.

Pero aun así, sigue siendo mucho dinero – Dice Cobra.

Es la única opción que tenemos por ahora – Dice Kinana, interrumpiendo su frustración.

Mayonaka regresa, debido a la muy buena relación que el mantenía con su padre, efectivamente consigue que se le preste el dinero, pero había que esperar cuatro días que Brain regresase de viaje, debido a que aun faltaba una semana, no vieron ningún problema. El problema ya parecía estar resuelto. Los días continuaron con total normalidad, faltando tres días para la fecha acordada.

El grupo toma un día para salir pero los sujetos buscan a Racer, amenazando que el jefe ya no quería esperar, quería el dinero ya. Racer y Cobra intenta convencerles de que esperen, que obtendrán el dinero pero los sujetos hacen caso omiso y sin más agreden a los chicos. Racer y Cobra intentan distraen a los agresores mientras le encargan a Mayonaka, que cuide de Ángel y Kinana. Se enfrentaban a tres personas, uno saca una navaja.

Esto no da buena punta – Dice Cobra mientras retrocede unos pasos.

Ni que lo digas – Refunfuña Racer.

Los agresores sin vacilar se abalanzan sobre Racer y Cobra, Racer con rapidez se aparta y esquiva los golpes, mientras que Cobra tenia que lidiar con el que estaba armado. Uno de los gritos de desesperación de Kinana lo distraen, el gira a verle y observa que esta en camino la policía. Pero ese descuido le costaría, pues al girar de nuevo a la lucha el sujeto armado, con un leve corte le da en el ojo derecho. Los sujetos al percatarse de los policías intentan escapar pero ya era tarde, ya estaban rodeados, los policías habían arrestado a todos los presentes para interrogarlos.

Los policías, les llevan a la comisaria. En la celda, luego de que atendieran la herida de Cobra.

Como esta tu ojo? – Pregunta el dormilón.

El corte alcanzo mi ojo – Responde Cobra, algo deprimido.

Eso significa? – Pregunta Ángel preocupada.

QUE PERDI EL OJO – Grita Cobra.

Cobra, cálmate por favor – Dice Kinana intentando calmar las cosas.

La conversación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de un oficial, acompañado de la madre de Kinana. El oficial abre la celda para que Kinana salga.

Disculpe este inconveniente señora – Dice Cobra, dirigiéndose a la madre de Kinana.

Cállate, no les quiero mas cerca de mi hija – Exclama la madre de Kinana, mientras la toma por un brazo y la saca de allí.

La pequeña Kinana observa a Cobra mientras se aleja, Cobra desvía la mirada, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, el que la pequeña se viera involucrada en esto.


	5. No hay despedidas

**No hay despedidas**

**Capitulo V**

Ya la situación se había calmado, ya se había resuelto el caso, los chicos de dirigen a sus respectivas casas. Cobra piensa en pasar a explicarle lo sucedido a la madre de Kinana, pero se sentía avergonzado y decide pasar en unos días, para darle tiempo a que la mama se calme ya que debe estar furiosa.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días, ya el problema con la deuda de Racer se había resuelto, esos días fueron días que la pequeña Kinana no había ido a clases. Cobra ya decidido, se dirige en compañía de Racer a casa de Kinana para pedirle disculpas a la mama de la pequeña por los problemas causados. Mientras se acerca, ve a un taxi partir del frente de la casa de la pequeña. La mente de Cobra le ignora y se concentra en encarar a la mama de Kinana. Al llamar a la puerta, le recibe la madre. Al verle la mujer le insulta, el intenta disculparse y pedirle ver a Kinana. Como era posible que su pequeña estuviese con unos delincuentes, que ya no permitiría semejantes juntas y debido a eso le había mandado lejos, con su padre. Cobra queda en chock al oírle, ya era tarde, en unos minutos el tren partiría de la estación.

Reaccionando con rapidez, Racer le dice que hay que impedirlo. Cobra rompe el chock en el que estaba y decide dirigirse a la estación. La madre de Kinana, le grita que no se acerque a ella, que ya era tarde, pero el hace caso omiso a sus palabras. El solo podía pensar, en Kinana, el no volver a verla.

Cobra y Racer, corren como nunca antes lo habían hecho, solo les había tomado unos 16 minutos llegar, habían corrido a todo dar. Saltando las cercas, entrando a la estación, Cobra sin pensar solo comienza a gritar "Kinana" a todo pulmón, con la esperanza que le escuche. El observa el tren, ya comenzando a moverse, a punto de partir.

Kinana, estaba del lado de la ventana llorando, por marcharse sin por lo menos haberse despedido. No podía hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de su madre. Pensando en que los chicos le odiarían por esto. La pequeña se veía hundida en sus pensamientos negativos, hasta oír una voz que le llamaba, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse junto con el tren. Al percatarse que la voz proviene de afuera, abre la ventana y se asoma a ver, y sus ojos se maravillan al ver a su amor allí, buscándole, un grito se escapa de sus pequeños labios.

COBRA… - Grita la pequeña intentando llamar su atención.

Cobra oye esa voz que tanto le encanta, pronunciando su nombre. Al voltearse, ve a su pequeña en una ventana lejana del tren, que estaba moviéndose y acelerando a cada segundo que pasaba.

KINANA… - Grita el pelirrojo, mientras corría para alcanzarle.

El joven ya sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba, estaba cansado por haber corrido tanto y sin descansar un momento, sin tomar respiro había comenzado a gritar. Eso ya le había dejado sin fuerza, pero aun así seguía corriendo sin parar, para alcanzar una puerta para entran al tren. Pero ya era tarde, jamás alcanzaría aquel tren, el tren que estaba a punto de llevarse su alegría y su sonrisa.

Kinana… escúchame… te amo, recuérdalo – Se escuchaba gritar entre jadeos al joven ya exhausto.

El corazón de la pequeña, parecía que se fuera a partir, por las palabras del joven, y la cruda realidad que le golpeaba su pequeña mente. Él no podría alcanzar a subir el tren, Kinana quería gritar pero las palabras no le salían estaba muda, no sabia que decirle. Cual podrían ser sus últimas palabras.

Ya casi, llegando al borde de la estación, las lágrimas brotaban de los pequeños ojos esmeraldas de la pequeña Kinana. Cobra no parecía importarle los límites y sin pensarlo salto el borde y callo en los rieles, siguió corriendo, intentando alcanzar el tren. Kinana le sorprendió la acción de Cobra, saltar el borde y seguir corriendo por los rieles. Hasta que las palabras tienen por fin la fuerza para salir de su boca.

TE AMO – Grito la pequeña, mientras el tren se alejaba cada vez mas.

El pelirrojo, oyendo aquel grito, con una lágrima, decide utilizar el último aliento que le queda.

Yo… también, TE AMO – Grita el joven antes de que el cansancio lo jale al suelo.

Cobra como última estancia cae al suelo mientras corre, ya su cuerpo no daba más. La pequeña al verle hay, alejándose cada vez mas. Tapándose el rostro con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos, estalla en llanto, mientras retomaba su asiento. Cobra se ve tendido en el suelo por el cansancio, Racer le había seguido.

Estas bien? – Pregunta Racer preocupado.

Estoy bien – Responde Cobra, completamente serio.

Y Kinana? – Pregunta Racer, mientras ayuda a Cobra a levantase.

Se ha ido – Dice el pelirrojo, apartándose de Racer.

El joven, le costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido, acababa de perder a la única persona que amaba, era como volver a sentir aquella tristeza de nuevo, la misma que sintió al perder a sus padres.

El joven, sin decir palabra alguna, vago aquel día por la ciudad. Ya se hacían las 9:00 pm y la ciudad se veía cubierta por nubes grises y luego de un rato las gotas comienzan a caer, mas que gotas de lluvia, el solo las distinguía como lagrimas, lagrimas que el trataba de no derramar. Aquella caminata bajo la lluvia continua, hasta que una sombrilla se posa sobre el. Eran sus amigos, Racer, Ángel y Mayonaka, el pelirrojo cae de rodillas, ya no podía contener las lágrimas, era como si le apuñalasen desde dentro. Ángel, se agacha para ayudarle a levantar, pero se queda petrificada al ver como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Cobra, ella siempre les vio serios y fijos, y el verles hundidos en aquel dolor, ella de igual manera cae de rodillas eh intenta abrazar a Cobra. Este se ve envuelto en los brazos de Ángel, al sentirles ya no puso resistencia alguna y con un grito desgarrador, se deja terminar de caer en Ángel, y las lagrimas que intentaba mantener encerradas son liberadas.

Racer y Mayonaka, se sentían de igual forma, con Ángel, siempre Cobra fue el punto fuerte del grupo y el verle de esa manera, destrozado, les rompía el corazón.

Los días, pasaron desde ese momento, Intentando volver a la normalidad como si nunca hubiesen conocido a la pequeña Kinana, pero fue en vano, aun estado juntos sentían el silencio, hacia falta oír la sonrisa de la pequeña. Aceves Cobra parecía olvidarse de lo sucedido y de ves en cuando se quedaba en la entrada del instituto, como si esperase a alguien, pero luego se veía golpeado por la realidad y los recuerdos, se marchaba con una mirada que solo reflejaba tristeza y una muy grande. Ya no vería aquella luz que provenía de aquellos ojos color esmeralda y esa melodía que se producía con la sonrisa de la pequeña Kinana.

Al igual que este mundo, la vida da giros inesperados, ya sean lentos o rápidos, buenos o malos, pero lo importante es que siempre seguirá girando y nunca se sabe que te puedes encontrar en el siguiente giro de la vida, de tu vida…


End file.
